<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So deep in my heart by martianbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604166">So deep in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes'>martianbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's so oblivious it hurts, Wakanda shenanigans, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the corner of his eye Steve sees that T’Challa shakes his head as he watches the two of them. So what if Steve is happy to see his friend? He is allowed to. He doesn’t have to be married to said friend to be glad to see him.</p><p>OR</p><p>Apparently everyone in Wakanda thinks that Steve and Bucky are married and it's the most ridiculous thing Steve has ever heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So deep in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, are you interested in some fluffy, endgame-ignoring, Wakanda-based Stucky content? I hope you do! It's my second work for the <a href="https://stuckybingo2020.tumblr.com">Stucky Bingo 2020</a> and I hope you guys will like it ♥ It was based on this <b><a href="https://stucky-headcanon-bot.tumblr.com/post/625409374326865920">great headcanon</a></b> I've found so kudos to the author. Title from <i>I've Got You Under My Skin</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It feels a bit weird. The journey to Wakanda is familiar enough but it's the peace of it that's off. Not taking the Quinjet but one of Tony's fancy private planes feels different. So does the fact that there's no rush, no frantic atmosphere that used to hover around him at all times, sometimes almost unnoticeable and sometimes crushing him, making it hard to breathe. There is not a single weapon on the plane. Not even the shield. Nothing is wrong, no catastrophe is trailing after him nor waiting for him at his destination. There are only friendly faces and new, happier memories to be collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks out of the window and recognises the landscape. He smiles to himself. Almost there. Even though Bucky left barely a week ago, being alone in their Brooklyn flat felt strange. Having Bucky there, finally, sharing his living space, just like they used to before the war, has become natural quicker than Steve expected. There weren’t many reasons for them to be apart lately. So if Steve was being honest, he missed the easy domesticity of it all, of coming back home and seeing Bucky lounging on the couch in the living room or stirring something in the kitchen. They deserved that. The peace and quiet. Bucky, most of all. There wasn’t a single good thing that his friend didn’t deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thoughts, Steve almost misses the moment when the landscape in front of him dissolves. Despite knowing about the cloaking field surrounding Wakanda, Steve can’t help the nervous somersault his stomach makes as the plane flies straight into the seemingly sturdy, wooded mountain. And here it is. The proud beauty of the capital of T’Challa’s kingdom. Every time Steve is here his breath catches for a second as the powerful city of Birnin Zana unfolds in front of him. He doubts he will ever get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later the plane sits safely on the ground. Steve gets up from the ridiculously comfortable seat, takes his bag from the overhead compartment and slungs it over his shoulder as he steps outside. It’s still early evening. The sun hangs low above the horizon. There is a woman waiting for him with a small smile on her face. Her clothes look like the ones worn by the Dora Milaje, the only difference is the fact that hers are dark green, instead of red that Steve has seen before. With a bit of surprise Steve notices that her right arm is made of vibranium, glistening in the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Wakanda, Captain,” the woman greets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…,” Steve trails off awkwardly. She introduces herself and her name jogs Steve’s memory, so he adds with a smile, “M’yra. It’s an honour to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers hearing about M’yra at some point. She was former Dora Milaje, one of the most loyal and valuable warriors. On a mission went wrong she got badly injured. But she stayed close to the royal family, taking part as Shuri’s guardian and protector. Steve has heard stories about her but never had the chance to meet her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The honour is mine, Captain,” M’yra says with a slight nod of her head. “Please, follow me. Your partner is still in the lab with the Princess, I believe. While you wait for them to finish, King T’Challa wishes to welcome you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve follows. Their walk towards the Wakandan Central Command is a short one. Soon they enter the massive building and take the elevator to the who-knows-which floor, Steve forgets to check, too busy staring through the transparent walls of the elevator shaft. He tries to memorise the view. The last rays of the sun bathe the cityscape and the surrounding mountains in a golden glow. Steve promises himself to try and paint that someday. He doubts anything can do justice to the original, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M’yra leads him to one of the doors. She knocks and walks in after receiving permission, telling Steve to come in, too. The room they enter is bright and spacious, with white sofas by the wall on Steve’s right. The left side is made solely of floor to ceiling windows. The middle of the room is occupied by a huge, rectangular table with what seems like a nanobot layout of the entire Wakanda on it and few holomonitors hovering above it. T’Challa is tampering with one of the screens but he looks up as they enter the room. M’yra bows her head a little at the king and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rogers. It is nice to see you without an end of the world looming over our heads,” T’Challa says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One could think that after everything we’ve been through, we’d give up the formalities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T’Challa clasps his hand on Steve’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. A laugh escapes Steve’s mouth and he says, “I’m afraid old habits die hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is retirement treating you? Speaking of old habits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… confusing,” Steve admits truthfully. “I’m still trying to find a place for myself, get used to the fact that I’m not obliged to do anything anymore. But it’s good. Peaceful. Sometimes even a bit boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those sound like problems of a happy man,” T’Challa points out. “If you ever get too tired of doing whatever your heart desires, you can switch with me and run a country for a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs again, shaking his head. “You’d be shocked at how quickly one man can make a kingdom fall apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re either underestimating your skills or just got really good at avoiding responsibilities, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T’Challa walks towards the door and gestures for Steve to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that Shuri and James are done with whatever they’ve been up to. She’s probably just bothering him with some new projects. She likes to call your husband her ‘science experiment’.” T’Challa shakes his head in disappointment as they get into the elevator. “All of his examinations turned out good, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve barely registers the last part, too busy trying to decipher his earlier words. Furrowing his brows, he just stares for a few seconds before asking, “My… husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, James is all good. His brain is healing, slowly but steadily and he’s doing really well. And the tech inspection of his arm didn’t show any malfunctions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Bucky’s not—,” Steve tries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain short-circuits, focusing on that one little word T’Challa used. Why did he do that? Now that Steve thinks about it, he remembers M’yra addressing Bucky as his partner. Which didn’t seem unusual at the time. He and Bucky have been called partners on several occasions. But why did T’Challa assume they were married?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything OK?” T’Challa asks, sending Steve a concerned glance. “You look a little pale, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just—Bucky is not my… my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” T’Challa seems genuinely surprised. “I thought he was. I’ve noticed the absence of rings but it still seemed so obvious. I’m sorry for my mistake, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Steve says. "I'm just… surprised. We aren't even… in a relationship. We just live together. Bucky and me. We're just friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response T'Challa starts to laugh. He quickly stops after seeing the look on Steve's face. His eyebrows go up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just friends?" Steve nods. "Have been this entire time?" Steve nods again. "And you live together?" Steve nods the third time and T'Challa raises an eyebrow at him. "Well. I do not know what to say now, Steven. You have fooled me and I’m convinced not only me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how?" Steve asks. "We've never— I don't even know… Why did you think we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Challa is quiet for a moment and even though the elevator has stopped a few seconds ago, none of them make a move to get off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. It's just the way how happy you get around each other, how at ease you are. You just seem… whole when the other is around," T'Challa says, scratching his neck. "It seemed obvious. I wasn’t aware that you weren't in a relationship. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve waves a hand at him, distracted. After a moment he realises that maybe he shouldn’t do that at the king of Wakanda. He quickly apologizes, assuring T’Challa that it’s ok. But he can’t shake himself out of his thoughts. It’s just a word, it shouldn’t affect Steve as much as it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole idea sounds crazy, that’s the thing. Him and Bucky? Married? Steve figures that their affection and how close they are might make people assume things. But it’s just the way they are. The way they have always been, before HYDRA, before the war. Before everything, really. For as long as he can remember, Bucky was someone around whom Steve felt comfortable and good about who he was. Bucky never thought any less of him when he was small and sickly or when he became a dancing monkey for the army. They always cared for each other and Steve loves Bucky. Bucky’s his best friend, of course Steve loves him. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>love with him, though. Their relationship was never in any way romantic. Bucky dated other people. It was before the war, but he did. Not often though, he always said that he preferred to stay at home with Steve instead of going out and that dating was expensive and they struggled enough as it was, but sometimes he did. They were usually double dates because Bucky—being the supportive friend he always has been—wanted to help Steve find someone, too. And with everything that has happened later, it was no surprise that neither of them put much thought into dating. Steve wouldn’t even know where to look for someone who would understand and accept him with all his baggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point is, thinking they are married is ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still a bit lost in his thoughts, Steve notices that they reached the lab. He hears a laugh that he immediately recognises as Bucky’s before he even sees the man himself. A smile appears on Steve’s face before he can stop it. When he and T’Challa walk down the stairs to the main floor of the lab, he finally notices his friend. Bucky and Shuri are lounging on the couches in the corner of the lab. There are a few holo screens with blueprints, projects and various data flickering above the table between them, but they pay no attention to it. Judging by their relaxed stances, Steve guesses they’re done with whatever testing they were supposed to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Bucky notices them, his whole face lights up. He gets up, closes the distance between them in a few long strides and wraps Steve in a hug as soon as he’s close enough to do so. Instinctively, Steve puts his arms around Bucky’s waist, hugging him back. A few moments later Steve takes a step back, his own smile only grows when he looks at Bucky’s happy, relaxed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye Steve sees that T’Challa shakes his head as he watches the two of them. So what if Steve is happy to see his friend? He is allowed to. He doesn’t have to be married to said friend to be glad to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Buck. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great. A bit less unstable with each visit, so it seems,” Bucky says with a laugh. “And Shuri offered to put a flamethrower in my arm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinks. “Oh, god. Why would she do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because why not?” Shuri chimes in from her spot. “It’s progress! You must not fear progress, Captain Rogers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. This just sounds a bit… excessive,” Steve explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him, Shuri. He’s no fun,” Bucky says, shoving Steve playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Challa excuses himself, having to go back to work, but the rest of them hang around the lab for a bit longer. Steve gets to see some of Shuri's latest projects, both for the arm and other incredible tech. It's truly impressive. Shuri just waves a hand at him when he compliments it, saying that those are just simple toys and she starts complaining about some issue with the next-gen Kimoyo Beads that she can't solve. Yet. Steve can't offer her any help, but then again she doesn't seem to need any. Before she even finishes her rant, she pulls up some calculations at one of her holo screens and quickly gets lost in her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to disturb her, Steve and Bucky say their goodbyes and head out. It's getting pretty late but the city is still loud and full of life. Bucky tells Steve about this great restaurant just a couple minutes away and asks if he wants to grab something to eat. Steve gladly agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant is great, the food even better and Steve feels happy and content as he leans back in his chair an hour later, trying to will himself to move. From the look on Bucky’s face, his friend feels pretty much the same. There is only one thing that kind of messes with Steve peace of mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get T’Challa’s words out of his head. He just can’t. Even as he was chatting with Bucky during the dinner, some part of his mind was still trying to figure out if he is missing something. Do they really act like a married couple? Steve does feel a great deal of love and affection towards his friend and he never tried to hide how much Bucky means to him. And he’s pretty sure it’s reciprocated. But their relationship is purely platonic, it always has been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve must admit that Bucky is attractive. Ridiculously so. His eyes are so bright and beautiful and the way they crinkle when he laughs is the most adorable thing Steve has seen. His smile is so bright it could conquer the sun. And he has a great body. Physical qualities aside, Bucky always knows how to make Steve laugh, he is supportive and good, he cares so deeply about the people he holds close to his heart and despite everything he has been through, there is still so much kindness and compassion in him. There is nobody else who knows and understands Steve as well as Bucky does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So—objectively speaking—Bucky has a lot of qualities that Steve would look for and appreciate in a partner. And he does appreciate them in Bucky. He really does. Until today he never thought that there was another option for them to be, other than friends. He never wondered how it would feel to kiss Bucky. The thought sends a shiver down his spine. It is hard to tell whether it’s because of Bucky or the fact that it has been a while since Steve kissed anyone and his body is just getting excited over nothing. He really hopes he doesn’t blush too obviously. It would be awkward if Bucky noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's lucky for the most of the evening. It's not until they leave the restaurant and make their way towards the apartment Bucky's been staying in that Bucky asks, "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell there's something on your mind. You're quieter and kinda distant?" Bucky says. "And you're starting. Like you've been sending me those weird, thoughtful glances since you came here. So. Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighs. It was really naïve of him to believe that Bucky wouldn't pick up on his weird behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing's wrong. Just—," Steve ponders for a second. He could lie. He could blame it on the flight or whatever. Bucky probably wouldn't believe him but he'd drop it. But lying to Bucky never feels right, so Steve lets out a small, nervous chuckle and says, "T'Challa thought we were married. Can you believe it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is quiet for a moment. It's hard to predict his reaction and Steve doesn't even try but the silence is a bit weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Bucky clears his throat. "Well." He falls silent again. When Steve thinks that's all he's gonna get, Bucky continues, "Considering the circumstances, maybe it's not that weird people think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What circumstances?" Steve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been in love with you for almost a century now, so there's that. Maybe I wasn't being as subtle as I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Steve stops in his tracks and just stares at Bucky, bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really didn't know, did you?" Bucky smiles at him, but there's something off about that smile. It makes Steve want to close the distance between them and hold Bucky until everything's back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buck, come on," Steve lets out a snort of laughter but it's breathless and definitely not amused. "This is not funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I look like I'm kidding, Stevie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But— Are you still—?" Bucky just nods. "All this time? Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the ground, Bucky wraps his arms around himself. He shrugs. "I didn't think you'd want me. I always valued our friendship too much to risk it. And after the war… there wasn't really a good time to bring that up. I think I just—" he glances up at Steve and shrugs again, looking defensive. "I got used to being with you without actually… You know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you. And it's not like I'm a real catch nowadays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs but it's humourless and self-deprecating and Steve hates that sound with everything he's got. And he hates himself for making Bucky sound like that. He hates himself for starting the topic. But most of all, he hates himself for being so damn stupid this entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes one, two steps to close the distance between them. Steve's hands come up to cup both sides of Bucky's face, brushing the loose strands of his hair aside. Bucky stares at him, his eyes wide in surprise. But he doesn't move away. So Steve does the only right thing there is to do and leans down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses bump, the angle is a bit awkward and Bucky is still tense. It's not ideal. But somehow it also is. It's like a missing puzzle piece finally fitting into its place. If Steve had any doubts about what caused the shiver he felt before, there aren't any left now. Because even though he did kiss a fair share of people in his life, none of them made him feel like this. There are no fireworks, no explosions, nothing aggressive like this. Kissing Bucky is calm. It’s like coming home. Steve’s heart feels like it’s about to burst and he needs a moment to compose himself, resting his forehead against Bucky’s as the kiss ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m an idiot,” Steve says, his voice low and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” Bucky agrees automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response draws a chuckle out of Steve. Still not letting go of Bucky’s face, Steve leans back just a bit. Bucky is looking at him with big, hopeful eyes but there are still worry lines on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an idiot and I can’t believe it took me so long. But up until this point I didn't even let myself think that there was anything else we could be," Steve says, brushing his thumb against Bucky's cheek. "You always were everything to me and I never thought I could ask for more. What we are, it was always enough, Buck. But my God I want to try. I love you, in every sense of this word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Steve can even finish, Bucky's whole face lights up. It's the most beautiful sight Steve has ever seen. Bucky closes his eyes and nestles his cheek against Steve's palm, pressing a kiss to his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've always been slow with feelings," Bucky says. "But 80 years is a stretch even for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe but you just said you love me, so jokes on you.” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and takes a step closer. His smile is too big to kiss properly, but he tries anyway. “No take backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did put up with you for a century,” Steve says. “I think I’ll manage another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, they are invited to the Royal Palace for dinner. When Bucky gives Steve a quick kiss before walking away to Shuri who apparently has something great to show him, T’Challa raises his eyebrow at Steve. In response, Steve shruggs and blushes a little. “I think you might’ve had a point yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help you come to your senses, Captain,” T’Challa says with a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact - M'yra is an actual character in the Black Panther comics and she's cool so I wanted to make her a part of this fic :')</p><p>Title: When in Paris...<br/>Creator(s): niallhoranbitches<br/>Card number: 065<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604166<br/>Square filled: A5 - T'Challa<br/>Rating: General Audiences<br/>Archive warnings: None<br/>Major tags: Post-serum Steve, Post-Endgame, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Idiots to Lovers<br/>Summary: Out of the corner of his eye Steve sees that T’Challa shakes his head as he watches the two of them. So what if Steve is happy to see his friend? He is allowed to. He doesn’t have to be married to said friend to be glad to see him.</p><p>OR</p><p>Apparently everyone in Wakanda thinks that Steve and Bucky are married and it's the most ridiculous thing Steve has ever heard.<br/>Word count: 3465</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>